big_james_draft_productionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mo The Child Girl (Sticking Gales Of Incident Character)
Mo The Child Girl is a titular minor antagonist was appearance in Sticking Gales Of Incident series, She was supporting to be charged with playing along has Toys, Props, James's Phone, James's iPad that sticking their has watchable is look up her YouTube videos and she managed that attempts controlling on iPad Air ever seen She has one of the enemies with James The Video Cameraman and even partners of James's Friends with Inn The Fat Chubby Girl was taking needs to stopped over fellow about her playing experiments that children are plays technology while causes to Sticking iPad all the times in the traffic its turned to event shorty after her visited the invasion whom to attention are coming roommates while began to footage attempts mocks her to seen supposed are charged is Video Cameraman eventually caused her playing alone room to during in acquired equipment that are caused is nothing else much against in homes and roommates in neutral, With over several couples hours in current playing, Sticking their props and toys. Even between the parts with Unidentified Child Boy at the Episode 6. She even supposed are the sticker of props stuff and including various some playing their charged as children toys with Nerf Gun and learned to listen that hearing to James The Video Cameraman as seen to quiet that began journal of strange topics is really believed occasions that much to talks Thai Language, Even the she likes to playing and her controlling over the James's iPad to places and stayed herself play all the times, all the days, all the every days that has caused neutral lifetime is realized and how she being able to stopped playing iPad, asked from the James's Family. She should going later the takes drawn on color pencil in different. This would to being she gets off that chair and then she resumed when attract between she sticking still look up and playing up to James's iPad. She has roles portrayed in character video came Big JAMES Draft Production and Private from James Emirzian Waldementer Biography The Sticking Gales Of Incident 2 years after the takes student from the Pamamuang School, Perhaps she should comes visitor to James's House (The Gorilla House Studio) probler the most of the sticking their charge herself into abused their playing any toys stuff is played alone to couples hours and several discussion to their the children are plays yet to be supposed are parts with Inn The Fat Chubby Girl, As unseen character her friends is never been it friendly about Mo The Child Girl to throughout sticking gamer and sticking playing along that gone into roommates and make them hyped and her seen is about charge various of the props, Including James's iPad, James's Phone or even handheld classic Nintendo DSi. with james sound recorder before, Mo Ailles front of then the according to James. He seen to be charged face to face has Video Cameraman, She look up the cameraman while He faces to charging on Mocks her to video footage, While to crossing them in fact they are trying to mocking the children her, That would to survived by the James's iPad, Nintendo DSi. When the destination couples later. Inn has betrayed to her and managed with James is being joined sides of Regular Autism friendly with Inn and she turned into Anti-heroes to helped by to stopped the sticking and playing charged of Mo The Child Girl under whom playing her technology has children lifetime supported their possible to we need it attacks her, Inn attacks the Mo in Episodes 6. She aided with Unidentified of Child boy. and she has been using the Toy girls value to Shotgun in loaded their attacked with James and Inn, And she has been horrible smells some Axes handle it being used to sprayed after her. When Mo back their the Washer Machine small building room and returned their Mo's Home for places and she being turned events shortly appear might have visitor to James's House in their couples every days. When the Mo comes the visitor cames James's House (The Gorilla House Studio) allowed of playing various was heard she needs to able the searching more as their victims which would to props, toys and James's iPad. Period the playing is serves whoms to eventually has completely to charged her of playing toys, Sticking James's iPad her controlling the playing all the times as heard. Mo never being using Mo's Phone. She took on lonely in Gorilla House Studio. While she gets stepped by the next waves revolving around of the behaviors of the House. Inside Their House On the morning day to James earlier hours, James has stayed in their Gorilla House to new response are working as much revealed to prior with new developed in career. Then he saw was gate comes in that one attention out. He find out Mo The Child Girl appear while she visitor house crossed in couples stated in 6 hours period between tricks and position of location that found at home of alone with James. Mo appear she went opens the door and crossed she began to searching much charging of victims by props that supposed to be charging as their more then improved are traffic and more then event is getting playing and sticking is being James's iPad, Props and some sort of Toys stuff. She being abused to instruments of piano keyboard gets so far. She would to sticking their location at modern age year by sent in current deterioration by seen the future. Her started as playing the handle on props, toys stuff and sticking controlling on James's iPad and even James's Phones. Abused The Playing Instruments Playing Those Phone Current Of Enemies James The Video Cameraman James is permanently have charging of Video Footage, He has supposed to be recording in their home. Those are using only one handle James's Phone. positive are he seen to be charging and mocks attempts with Mo The Child Girl. She appear in every our couples hours and came visitor at the home are conflicted to sticking treatment supposed are charged her playing James's iPad, James's Phone and Nintendo DSi are approved that traffic using turned her event. He seen to charging face to face process to recording her, And threatening that are between harmful and harmless that supposed playing props, toys stuff and James's Phone is able is fellow that following her. In order he should to trying that recording get into sent back the Washer Machine small building into cames. She returned back to back and more to more period the James's House is throughout course of Sticking Gales Of Incident for consequences that current is being behavior of children acts of Mo The Child Girl. Until he began on the recording footage is eventually that mocks over the Mo The Child Girl, And then he takes posted on Social media. Inn The Fat Chubby Girl Things She Had Damaged / Abused / Behavior So Far Trivia Video Appearance * Sticking Gales Of Incident ** Glue Is Under Controls ** Mo Playing Keyboard And The Worst Instruments Abuses ** Gunfight Wound And Smelling Some Axes Out! ** An Kitty Appear Wound Visitor Came Chaos Playing And Crisis ** Socked Revenue Of Sprayed Turns Played Visit Again ** Spinner Rumors And Drawn Bad And Chaos Visitor